merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Expect the Unexpected01
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2: This story takes place after Apollo has been rescued, and it's another month until Icarus and his army attacks. The army will not actually be mentioned in this story, though. '' ''Author's note #3: In this story, Jack is aware of Kali's secret, but doesn't mention it, as he is speaking to an 'audience'. Author's Note #4: This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- How did it happen? I'm not completely sure myself. It just did. I'm with my crush, and I just pass out in front of her. Embarrassing, right? Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'm Jack. Jack Morgan. ---- My crush is Kali Jones, and she's a daughter of Hades. She's not as bad as she looks, though. She's really pretty, as well as really nice, and she has amazing powers. (Compared to mine.) I really '''''hope she likes me. I asked her out, and she said yes. So we were on our date. Only, we did on the most awkward day in the year: her birthday''. She was ''17'' now. I was still 16 until July. We went to Fireworks Beach, the beach at Camp Half-Blood. She was dressed in a white tank top and a black skirt. Her long blonde hair was down and her blue-gray eyes glistened. She looked beyond nervous. I, on the other hand, did ''not''' dress formal. Well, do you count a maroon t-shirt with some weird symbol and jeans as 'formal'? Yeah, I thought not. My brown hair was in my face again, and don't ask if I could move it, because I didn't really want to. I smiled as I walked up to her. "Happy birthday, Kali. You look 'amazing." She turned, and pulled her light blonde bangs out of her face. "Oh, thanks Jack. Hey, how's Tori been lately?" "She's pretty good." I put my hand on her shoulder. Tori Gentry is a daughter of Poseidon, and she's one of my ''still living'' former runaway companions, the other being Addison Garza. Even though she's stuck in a wheelchair, I love her, and we've been really close since I was 11. "So, how's being 17?" "Well, it doesn't really feel different." She looked at her skirt. Like I said, she's ''gorgeous''. "I haven't changed a bit. But'' you''-" Okay. Do you have a frienemy? If you don't, meet Marcus Rae. He's a son of Nike, and he's ''annoying''. But I've known him since I was in 4th grade, before I ran away, so that's why I don't despise him. When a hand was placed on my own shoulder, I recognized it as his. What he was doing here was the least of my concerns. He laughed in my ear obnoxiously before saying. "Okay, ''how'' much did you pay this girl?" I put my face in my hand before saying. "Marcus. Go away." "Really, ''how'' much?" He snickered before winking at Kali. He was decked out in a gray jacket, jeans, and black sneakers. "Marcus Rae. Son of Nike." I felt the urge to smack him. "I didn't pay her ''anything''. She accepted my date by her ''own choice''. And it's her ''birthday'', so be ''nice''." I replied, trying to keep myself together. "Wait, what?" Kali looked really puzzled. "Why did that guy ''wink'' at me? What does he ''want''?" "He did, because he knows I ''hate'' it!" I glared at Marcus, feeling the blood rush up to my brain. "He thinks I ''bribed'' you into a date because I didn't want to hurt my'' reputation''! Which is ''not'' true!" Marcus shuddered, and clenched his head. I must have yelled really loud, because instead of protesting, he said. "Whatever. Ow. Ow. Ow." And ran off. I suddenly came to my senses, and my head was on fire. Well, it really wasn't. But it ''felt'' like it. It took too much energy to stand up all of the sudden. I was dizzy, and partially mad, even. I collapsed on the ground, sand automatically in my face. "Jack?" Kali. I couldn't see her anymore, but she was there, I knew it, but at the same time, she wasn't there. She was in another world. And I couldn't reach it. "Jack, are you ''okay''?" Calm down, Jack. You're using your energy to act stupid. Use your voice. "No." "Oh, gods. Should I get someone?" Was she even there? My hearing had bailed out on my mind. What was going on? "No, don't." What was I saying? I needed help. But my head was at war, and I had no control over it. "I'm fine..." Th last thing I saw before I blacked out was a pair of shoes coming closer to my face. ---- I'm staring at a fire. It's burning, but nobody is there to tend it. '' ''The area around me is dark. I guess that it's night time, but there's no stars or moon. Nope, just this fire. Wait, is that Briyana Neelis? What's she doing here? She's not alone. Nearby are Marcus and my other friend, Cassidy Kaschline. Here's the weird part. They're all surrounded in glows. Briyana's is blue, Cassidy's is yellow, Marcus' is green. I observe that I have one, and it is red. ''Finally, the fire takes the shape of a face. Green, misty eyes, and a hood. Hera? No, not Hera. '''Hestia.'' The face in the fire stares into my soul. Casually. "Greetings, Jack." I look at Marcus, then Briyana, then Cassidy. They all are just staring at Hestia with blank faces. Are they even there, I wonder? "Listen, child of the Rainbow. I do not have a lot of time. Here is what I will tell you. I am on Olympus no more, I have been kidnapped." Hestia says. My eyebrows raise. "You too?" First Apollo, now her. Why were Olympians being captured? "Yes." Her voice is rather bland for some reason. "When you wake up, you will meet someone named Robert Saintvil. I want you to trust him. He will be taking you somewhere..far. But I assure you, it'll be leading you one step closer to my location." Great, riddle after riddle. "Wait, what..?" Instead of answering, her face disintegrates into the flames. The fire flies out of the cup, and it surrounds me. Cassidy, Briyana, and Marcus dissolve into it. Fire. I am about to become a smoking demigod, and all I do is stand there. But then, it all collides into a single flame. Which hits my neck. And, oddly enough, spells the Greek letter 'Δ'. Category:GG Parts Category:ETU Parts Category:Stories